A love story
by Abucketfullofsmiles
Summary: Prince Charming has finally seen what had stopped Snow from killing Regina all those years ago. He finds himself frustrated with Regina but is that what will bring them together can total opposites even be together?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first evil charming fiI, I hope use all enjoy it please tell me what you think it would be very much appreciated and if I should continue.

* * *

Regina stormed into the town hall, she had her magic back and soon she would have her son back. She laughed at the attempts to stop her because with a flick of her wrist she could send any one who crossed her path flying across the room or even catch a flaming arrow. She wasn't surprised when granny shot a flaming arrow at her not that it fazed her, it just gave her more reason to laugh at the useless peasants. "What do you want" a voice yelled from across the room. Regina's eyes narrowed onto her boy the one she would fight to the death for. "She wants me" Henry said. He stood in front of the crowed as he watched his adoptive mother step closer to him her eyes hardened. "That's my boy" she said as she placed two fingers under his chin. She always made sure she was at eye level when she was talking to him. Henry immediately noticed a difference in his adoptive mothers interactions, she was as gracious and empowering as ever but something was different in her eyes. They were softer and not as cold and harsh as they were when she had entered.

Regina looked into her sons hazel eyes where she saw a glimpse of fear, when it hit her, her own son the one she had raised for ten years was afraid of her. She had never raised a hand to him even though she was strict when it came to his school work, but he should have nothing to fear from her. She would never intentionally harm the boy. Had she became like her mother making her own child fear her. She bent down so that she was on her knees and so that she was shorter than Henry then her normal eye level. For once she looked inferior to another being, she looked back up into her son eyes before whispering the words "I'm sorry, I don't know how to love very well" and with that she left in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Regina sat at her dinning table with the magic book in her hands. She feared that Rumplestilksin was right, that she was turning into her mother the one thing she feared most. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone barge through her door nearly making her jump out of her skin. She turned around to see the one and only Prince Charming standing in the hallway with his sword by his side. She stood up to face him before saying "what is it you want dear"

"What the hell was that" he yelled before lowing his voice.

She remained unfazed by the tone of his voice and kept on her usual cool, calm and some what cold mask on. "What was what dear"

"You know what I'm talking about Regina"

"Oh do I" she replied.

"Don't play dumb with me Regina"

"Oh I am not playing dumb dear prince, it's simply just I have no idea what you are talking about". This woman always knew how to get on his nerves.

"That whole scene at the town hall"

"Oh that"

"Yes that"

"I was merely visiting my son, or is that against the law"

"No you weren't you were going to take him"

"Was I now" she replied "It's hardly taking him when he's my son"

"No he's not he's Emma's" charming said but had immediately regretted it after seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Emma's" she said as she raised the tone of her voice. "I have raised and fed Henry ever since her was a baby, do not make me give you the same lecture I gave Miss Swan" she warned. If looks could kill Charming would defiantly be dead on the floor. He backed away slightly before saying "Why didn't you just take him then". But she did not reply but instead she just stood there staring into his blue eyes. Charming took this as his sign to leave.

* * *

Regina sat in her study going over the old drawings Henry had drawn for her when he was younger, of him and his mummy, houses made out of ice cream and and chocolate. She had kept all the drawing he had drawn for her in a file in her desk, even the ones he had drawn after he had gotten that darn book. He had started drawing pictures of Snow and Charming's happiness with her locked up in a cell. She took another sip of her cider when she came across the picture of her paying for her crimes by death, it had shook her to her very core. She crumpled down into to tears like a piece of paper that was been turn into a spit ball, her son had wanted her dead he did not love her.

* * *

Charming stirred in his bed, he could not sleep all he could think about was why Regina hadn't taken Henry. She had the power to no one, not even him would have been able to stop her. He just couldn't get it off his mine but he knew he had to go see her or he would never be able to get to sleep.

He checked on Henry who was fast asleep before he made his way outside to his ute.

* * *

He pulled up to the former mayors mansion seeing that the lights in her study were still on 'good' he thought to himself. He knocked at the door only to get no answer. He slowly turned the handle of the door to his surprise it was unlocked. "Regina" he yelled as he stepped inside but still no response. He could hear sobbing sounds coming from the distance so he headed that way.

Regina heard footsteps from the distance she quickly raised her head and wiped away her tears. James walked into the room before saying "Regina you've been crying", she couldn't even be bothered to deny it, she didn't feel like arguing. "Yes James I've been crying I'm a human like you, oh wait dear no I'm not I'm and emotionless evil queen who's only out for Snow Whites heart" she said with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to offend"

"Then what do you want David, I mean James what ever your name is"

"I need your help" he said as he scanned the room with his eyes where he saw the drawings piled on her desk, he had felt a little bit bad for her, but no she had hurt his family way to many times he shouldn't feel sorry for her.

"My help for what" she replied.

"To get my family back"

"And why would I want to do that"

"Henry" he simply said.

"I'm sorry dear but your family is long gone and there is nothing I or Gold or that blue fairy of yours can do"

"But you can try"

"Oh I can try dear but the fact is I don't want to"

"And why not"

"Well let me get this straight I'm going to bring back the one person who's caused me pain more than anyone, the one person who is always taking my happy ending". James just shook his head before saying "One day Regina you will realize that no happiness will be brought by making others miserable, because all that will bring Regina is internal loneliness". Regina didn't reply to his words and he knew she wasn't going to and that she wasn't going to help him get his family back. but before he walked out he had to get one thing in. "You know what Regina all those years ago I had wondered why Snow had saved you, I know I didn't see the good in you not until recently now I I know why"

"Just because we slept with each other once Charming that doesn't mean you know me"

"Oh I'm not talking about that,I'm talking how you didn't take Henry when you could of or when you risk your own curse which could have costed your life for Henry. There's a human being under there somewhere"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Charming" she said before he exited her study. Once he was gone she sat back down into her chairs and thought about Charming's words they dawned on her about being lonely and human. She leaned further back into her chair before taking another sip of her cider and resting her eyes shut before long she was asleep.

* * *

i sincerely apologize for any bad grammar as I'm not the best when it comes to my grammar more math, art and science type of person so I hope that's not bad and like I said I apologize if it is.


	2. Fun house

**So I'm guessing by all the follows and favorites that you guys want me to continue :) well I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I don't disappoint. And I have decided that it will not all be like season 2 of the show some things will be changed and please review they are very much appreciated.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Regina had agreed to help James retrieve his family for Henry's sake, well at least that's what she tells herself. Her and James sat in the diner discussing ways of getting his family back, they had came up with the conclusion that the hat wouldn't transport them there but they might be able to use its magical essence to transport James to them using his true love to Snow White as a beacon. From there they had no idea where to go but first they would need to come up with a plan to harness the magic. Charming knew he had to get his family back and fast because for some reason he was having these weird feelings for the former mayor that he couldn't quite explain. He found himself staring at her hoping she wouldn't realize, he had heard about the beauty of the queen but never in the enchanted forest did he see it. Sure she was attractive but evil but now he could finally see it. "James?" Regina said.

"Yes" he replied as he came back to reality.

"Are you alright"

"Yes fine why do you ask"

"You just look distracted"

"Just thinking" he replied.

"Well I think I should get going and James can you tell Henry that I, no never mine dear"

"Regina" James said but she just ignored him and walked off. He had got used to it every time she would start to open up she would just shut down and bring her walls up. So he hopped out of the booth that he and Regina were in and left to go pick up Henry from school.

* * *

Next day.

Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing, was she hallucinating "Daniel" she said like she was her younger self. It was him alive standing in front her, had she died and gone to another place that could be the only reasonable explanation that made sense. She was standing there in the stables much like the one that she had when she was younger. Her true love was now standing in front of her. He looked up at her at the sound of his name he walked closer to her before grabbing her by the throat shoving her against the stable door his grip around her throat tightening. "I love you" she whispered through an escaped breath. Daniel immediately let go of Regina realizing what had just done "Regina" he said.

James made his way to the stables as fast as he could when he heard that Henry was in danger. He hurried to the stables and pulled out his gun not like he really knew how to use one of these things. He rounded a corner where he saw Regina being handled by a strange man, he had his hands around her throat he was just about to pull the trigger on his gun but the man had let go of her. He slightly lowered the gun and watched from the distance this man knew her he could tell by the hug. He found it strange one minute he was trying to kill her and then the next they were in each others embrace. "But I can't lose you not again" he heard Regina plead to the man and then he realized this was the guy Snow had told him about the stable boy, Regina's fiancé. "Then love again" Daniel said. It brought a tear to eye to witness what Regina was going thro. He noticed a change in the mans behavior when he tried to go for Regina again. Charming raised his gun once again worried about Regina's safety but then man froze he just stood there frozen unable to move. He watched as Regina waved her hand over him and he just dissolved into thin air. Regina broke into million a tears. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, her head rested against his chest muffling her sobs. David held her tightly against his body amazed how perfectly her body fitted with his. He rested his head on hers, Regina was many things but right now she was a broken frightened, woman who just needed a shoulder to cry on and he was going to be that shoulder.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in the stables no one had seen or heard from Regina, it was like she had gone into hiding not even Henry had seen her.

James had to work late at the station so Henry was staying with Ruby for the night. James was surprised when he got a complaint of some crazy drunk walking around the streets singing Pinks song fun house, he thought that he better check it out.

He made his way to the address of the crazy drunk singing, he immediately recognized the voice. "Regina" he said but she didn't replied she just continued walking around kicking her legs in the air singing at the top of her voice "This used to be a fun house, now it's full of evil clowns" she had a bottle of straight rum in her right hand. "You've been drinking" Charming said.

"No I haven't you can't prove anything dear" Regina replied.

"Regina you have a nearly empty bottle of straight rum in your hand"

"Oh your right dear"

"About you drinking"

"No dear I don't drink how unhealthy"

"Wait what, then what are you talking about"

"That my bottle is nearly empty hmmm" she said with a sigh "I'll have to get a knew one"

"Regina that makes absolutely no sense"

"What dear just because your tiny mind can't comprehend that my bottle is nearly empty there fore making me need a new one"

"Well you have obviously had to much to drink so I am just going to ignore that comment"

"I am not drunk dear"

"Oh really than what are you"

"Happy dear" she said before continuing on with her song.

"Regina let me take you home"

"I'm gonna burn it down down down 9,8,7,6,5'4"

"Regina" James said in an authoritative tone.

"Don't be such a spoilt sport dear"

"Regina your being a public disturbance"

"How about this dear if you can catch me I'll go home deal". James could see a glint of playfulness in Regina's eyes and he knew this was the only way he would be able to get her home. "Fine" he said. Regina had a smirk on her face when she said "3,2,1, fun". James leapt across in an attempt to catch her but instead she disappeared and reappeared in another area. "Come on dear you got to do better than that to catch me" she teased.

"No fair Regina you have magic". But she only replied with "grab my mattress to the yard Crumble tumble house of cards". After a few minutes he managed to catch a very drunk Regina in his arms. She went to disappear but James was to quick and grabbed her around the waist so she was facing him. He looked into her dark brown eyes "I'm gonna burn this f" but before she could finish her sentence James had enclosed his lips around hers. He tenderly kissed her, she had granted him access to her mouth and he could taste the rum and apples. They slowly pulled apart "Can I take you home now" James ask. She was still in shock by the kiss so she just slowly nodded. "Shall we" he said as he put out an arm, she wrapped her free arm in his and they both walked off to the car where Charming drove her home.

* * *

**So I used pinks song because that was the song I was listening to at the time I hope you guys don't mind :) **


	3. Full moon

**I'm going to apologize in advance for my terrible grammar I'm sorry please tell me what you think because reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

James drove up to the former mayors house but when he looked at his passenger he could see that the former queen was asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping like she had not one single care in the world. He had no interest in waking her up, by the looks of it she's had little to no sleep all week, he could tell by the dark lines that had started to form under her eyes. He quietly maneuvered his way out of the car being careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to him, before moving around to the other side of the car. He quietly opened the passenger side door before unbuckling her seat belt. He placed one arm underneath her knees and the other one behind her back before lifting her up carrying her in his arms, she groaned a bit at the contact. Her head was resting on his chest the sight of her like this brought a smile to the princes face. For once they weren't arguing with each other and getting on each others nerves, she wasn't in the position to protest right now and they both knew that. "Charming" she said sheepishly as her eyes slightly opened.

* * *

"Yes Regina" he replied.

"Thank you" she said before falling back asleep in his arms. Did she just say thank you or was he hearing things Regina was never one for saying thank you or admitting that she's wrong maybe she wasn't a lost hope after all like he had once thought in the enchanted forest, maybe we all can move past our differences and learn how to get along. James had heard many stories about the evil queen before he had even met Snow but right now he saw no evil just a broken tired shell, a human she was just as human as everyone else well theoretically speaking since some people were dwarves and fairies. He made his way inside the manor and carefully took her up the stairs to her room, he had only been in there one other time when they had slept together. He still had no idea on how he was going to tell Snow. It was just the way he remembered it, the smell of apples and the tidiness, the way the pillows were aligned perfectly on the bed unlike at snows apartment where everything is just every where. He gently laid Regina on her bed it had made him wonder what would have happened if the curse had not of broken would they two be lying together as a couple on this very bed. He pulled the covers over Regina and tucked her in before leaving the manor.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning to the sound of a buzzing phone "hello" she said groggily as she took in her surroundings, 'how did I get here' she thought to herself. "Regina good your awake"

"Yes James I'm wake what in hell could you possibly want at this hour of morning"

"It eight o'clock Regina". Regina's eyes widened in shock when looked down at the time. "I slept in" she muttered to herself thinking that James wouldn't hear but she was wrong. "Well you were fairly intoxicated last night Regina"

"Intoxicated is such a big word dear for that tiny little mind of yours, were you reading a dictionary while I was asleep so you could learn complicated words dear" she said through the phone to change the subject, she really didn't want to talk about last night. "Oh how very funny" James said.

"Does it make you feel smarter dear"

"Oh that's funny coming from the public disturbance who was parading around town singing, more like screaming funhouse".

"I did not" she argued.

"Oh you did dear" he said mocking her "and I have it all on tape"

"Please dear you don't have the brain capacity to have even of thought of that" she teased.

"I like you better when your sleeping" he said. 'Sleeping' she thought to herself before shaking it from her mind. "So what is it you wanted dear"

"Oh yes I nearly forgot someone is trying to frame Ruby and I need to get down to the bottom of it"

"By I you mean we don't you dear"

"Well yeh" he said a little bit nervous "I was hoping you could help me"

"And what use am I dear"

"Well I'm sure you must know a lot about frame jobs"

"That I do dear"

"So will you help me"

"Fine but only because Henry would want me to"

"Okay" he said " I'll see you then" he said before they both hung up.

* * *

They had failed at convincing the town of Ruby's innocents now they were after her blood Regina knew this feeling all to well. She felt sorry for the poor child. "I thought you guys were supposed to be the good guys" Regina shouted as her and James ran up after the crowd. "Yeh well I thought that to but I guess they keep seeing things in black and white blinding them from the truth"

"Huh" Regina laughed "what and you aren't the same"

"We'll I haven't killed you yet"

"That's because you need me dear in getting your family back". She did have a good point but that wasn't the real reason he kept her alive "good point" he said before they both ran in front of the crowd. "Stop" he yelled "Violence won't get you any where Ruby's innocent". The angry mob stopped to listen to the princes words. "But she killed him" Someone yelled out from the crowd.

"No we don't know that yet"

"Then why were there Claw marks at the scene" king Gorge said as he stepped forward.

"I can explain that dear" Regina said as she stepped into the conversation. "You king Gorge framed this poor innocent girl, you killed the poor mouse and set up the whole frame job" she said "It would have been a fool proof plan if you weren't so sloppy, finding Reds red hooded cloak in your boot does not look good for you dear". While Regina was talking to the town James took it into his hands to help Red turn back to her human form. Red turned back to human and thanked Regina and the prince for their help. Regina's words must have gotten thro the town as they all turned on their mob leader king gorge. "Don't you understand" he spat "she's dangerous and could kill anyone at any moment". But the angry mob didn't listen to him instead they were after him until he pulled out a hand gun aiming it a the prince. Regina saw it tho James wasn't looking and if she said something she knew it would be to late so instead of yelling she pushed him away putting herself in the firing range. She felt a sharp stinging pain in her chest as her world started to slow down.

James heard a loud bang and the next thing he knew he was being pushed by Regina. He could see the mob in a protective position on their knees with their hands on their heads. But king Gorge was nowhere to be found he looked over to Regina who was standing there her hand clenched to her chest where blood seeped thro her fingers. He looked up and meant her eyes that showed fear and pain. "Regina" he yelled in worried after realizing she had been hit.

Regina could feel herself slipping away as she went weak at the knees falling only to be caught by big strong arms. She looked to see James face hovering above her. "Every things going to be fine" he said in attempt to reassure her.

"It's so cold" she muttered before everything went black". Charming realized that Regina was unconscious "No Regina you can't leave me not like this, Regina your strong, come back to me" he pleaded but there was no response. "Somebody get me a bloody ambulance" he yelled in anger.


End file.
